Le Maître de Maison
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Pour Dobby, la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort signifie le renouveau du monde sorcier, et l'espoir pour les elfes de maisons de sortir de l'esclavage. Mais tout le monde ne partage pas son opinion... Univers Alternatif : Dobby vit encore après la Bataille de Poudlard.


**LE MAÎTRE DE MAISON**

* * *

 _Le Peuple des Elfes_

* * *

Dobby s'était installé sur un muret à moitié détruit du cloître de la cour de l'horloge. Il était tourné vers le ravin en contre-bas, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, et ses yeux fixés sur le lac, au loin. Le soleil se levait à peine, peignant de douces couleurs le ciel matinal.

La nuit était derrière lui.

Il profitait de la liberté de ce nouveau monde. La guerre était enfin finie. Il avait pu le lire dans les journaux la veille, les derniers Mangemorts en fuite avaient été arrêtés. La Bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, et Dobby ne vivait dorénavant plus que d'espoir.

Le Monde Sorcier s'était peu à peu reconstruit. Il fallait apprendre doucement à faire de nouveau confiance au Ministère, ainsi qu'aux journaux. Il n'y avait plus de propagande, mais il y restait encore beaucoup de travail pour reconstruire l'image des institutions malmenées par les partisans de Voldemort. Même ici, il n'y avait pas que le château de Poudlard de détruit, ses habitants avaient aussi connu des jours difficiles.

Les professeurs avaient pris part aux combats, certains élèves également, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient vécu cette année terrible pendant laquelle Poudlard avait été aux mains des Mangemorts. Beaucoup de familles de moldus s'étaient plaintes des épreuves traversées par leurs enfants, de même que certaines familles sorcières. Et puis il restait encore ceux dont la famille avait été détruite par la guerre, ceux qui avaient perdu un parent ou un frère, qu'ils aient été dans le camp des vainqueurs ou non.

Poudlard était redevenu leur maison, certes, mais la confiance ne se donnait plus si facilement.

Si les journaux montraient les peurs des sorciers, celle de voir une telle guerre éclater de nouveau, celle qu'un nouveau mage noire puisse faire son apparition dans quelques temps, celle que les partisans de Voldemort puissent de nouveau manigancer dans le dos des politiques ; Dobby pouvait voir de lui-même ces peurs dans le monde des Elfes de Maisons.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient souffert de la guerre parmi son peuple. Beaucoup de grandes et puissantes familles avaient été anéanties par la guerre, leurs membres ayant été victimes d'un camp comme de l'autre, ou bien ayant été arrêtés depuis et condamner à passer quelques temps à Azkaban.

Les elfes isolés n'étaient plus des exceptions, dorénavant, même si la liberté était toujours une telle disgrâce à leurs yeux. Winky, par exemple, ne supportait pas plus aujourd'hui d'être séparée de la famille Croupton, qu'elle ne l'avait supporté au lendemain de sa libération. Les Croupton étaient morts, mais sa liberté lui pesait toujours. Elle avait appris, avec le temps, à vivre avec, mais elle était loin d'être heureuse. Elle survivait dans ce monde où elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver sa place, mais elle ne vivait pas pleinement sa liberté comme lui le faisait.

Le monde changeait, certes, c'était même là une nécessité. Cependant, les mentalités de ses congénères avaient la vie dure. Aux yeux de Dobby, ce jour était un des derniers avant le précipice de l'inconnu, la nation sorcière allait devoir sortir de l'immobilisme perpétuel dans lequel elle était plongée, elle allait devoir affronter les vrais problèmes qui étaient du conflit.

Dobby s'arracha à la contemplation de l'aube pour retourner à l'intérieur de château. La magie était certes un sixième sens pour lui, il la sentait autour de lui après tout, et il pouvait sentir les nombreuses possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui, il pouvait aussi les ignorer. Il pouvait se rendre n'importe où, dans le château comme ailleurs, d'un simple claquement de doigts, d'une simple inflexion de magie, mais la liberté avait aussi cela de bon qu'il pouvait agir selon son bon vouloir. Il avait le choix, et il pouvait le prendre, de ne pas se presser pour aller là où il voulait aller. Il pouvait sortir du château et aller grignoter son petit déjeuner en regardant le soleil se lever sur un jour nouveau s'il le désirait. Il pouvait marcher tranquillement dans ces couloirs, que parcouraient chaque jour des centaines d'élèves, pour retourner dans les cuisines.

Le travail des Elfes de Maisons n'avait guère changé après la guerre. Les besoins étaient toujours les mêmes, et ils étaient toujours là pour y répondre. Les occupants du château se souvenaient seulement de leur participation à la Bataille de Poudlard, et leur témoignaient beaucoup plus de respect et de reconnaissance. Ils les reconnaissaient pour ce qu'ils étaient : des personnes doués d'une volonté propre, d'un libre-arbitre, et ayant fait le choix de leur apporter leur aide. Ils avaient été leurs alliés, avaient combattus les mêmes ennemis, étaient tombés aux côtés de leurs proches.

Dobby restait peut-être le seul elfe libre, et le seul à le revendiquer, à en être fier, mais il n'était plus le seul à ne plus se penser esclave.

Les temps changeaient, le monde évoluait, et le peuple des Elfes de Maison sortait doucement de l'ombre.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots** : 820

"Défi Anniversaire" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Dubby, le 28 Juin (ou 27, chacun sa version...)

"Défis par thème (HP)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 6-4 Révolution : Ecrire sur une situation d'entre-deux : ni bonne, ni mauvaise

"The Character Boot Camp'" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages mineurs. - ciel


End file.
